Danny Cooper
by Mullkkkkkk
Summary: So, Danny is actually Sly Cooper's little brother, and someone's trying to kill Sly! better than it sounds. Rated T because I'm paranoid, and blood.
1. Chapter 1 the new version

**It just came to me when I saw my sister play sly, I mean how cool would that be. And it's even a first! Nobody's thought about it, hehehe. Anyways, I would be glad If you informed me if something is wrong, but I must apologize for my grammar and spelling. English is not my first language. I'd be glad if you would review, so that I know that someone reads this, I do get informed if someone's put it on story alert, but reviews are always welcome. Well enjoy the first Sly Raccoon and Danny Phantom crossover! (And btw. Since it doesn't actually say in the game how old Sly is, he's twenty now, he was nine when put into the orphanage and he's four years older than Danny, all of them are, If somebody knows their real ages, please inform me.)**

Ch 1. Going home. (Improved version)

It was a peaceful day for Danny, but then again every June 23rd was, for some reason. Danny knew, he was the only one who knew, well maybe not but something had happened on that day ten years ago, in a different dimension.

He was five years old and he'd been in the orphanage for a year, he was with his brother Sly and their friends, Bentley and Murray, they were planning to steal the cookie jar in the kitchen. Danny had gotten sleepy and went to bed, soon he was woken by other kid's screams, the house was on fire, he'd paniced and hid, Sly had come looking for him.

"Danny? Danny, where are you, we gotta get out before the roof comes crashing down!" He'd heard Sly yell, he'd ran to Sly and together they started running out. But when they were in the last corridor, the roof came down and separated them.

"GO! I'd rather die alone then take you with me!" Danny yelled.

"I'm sorry." Sly yelled back, he hesitated obviously about leaving, who would want to leave their little brother to die afterall.

"I love you Sly, live to hold the Cooper name up high. Hey it rhymed." Danny yelled with a weak smile.

"I love you too Danny, bye. I won't forget, ever!" He yelled back and ran out, tears in his eyes.

Danny actually thought he would die, but Clockwork had saved him, and changed his appearance so he could live here, he said he'd take him back when time allowed. Unknown to him right now, that was today.

Sly was sad, he was always sad this day, the day his brother died. He was running aimlessly on rooftops and watched the stars, Danny always liked to sneak up on the orphanage's roof and watch the stars. He sighed, today, everything reminded him of Danny. He headed back to the safehouse, tomorrow was a normal day, so they had a job.

They had a safe, inside was a cane like his, it was supposed to be Danny's their dad had made it for him. They's also framed a picture Danny had drawn of all of them, it was really good for a five year old's. This was a night when Sly cried himself to sleep, but instead of nightmares from that night, he had a wierd dream. He was in a laaarge room. (Yes. I meant to write it with 3 a:s) There was some kind of blue man with red eyes and a lightning scar over one of his eyes, he had a purple cloak, shirt and gloves and he had a clock in the middle of his torso. (I'm not describing him any more, you should know who this is.)

"Sly Cooper. You look a lot like your father you know." The figure said.

"How would you know, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"I am Clockwork, the master of time, I see what has been, is, and what will and will not happen, in all the universes."

Sly was taken aback by his name, it sounded so much like Clockwerk.

"And I must thank you for getting rid of Clockwerk, he was outside the timestream with the combination of hate and mechanicks. You should be expecting to see your brother soon."

"My brother's dead, you should know that."

"Or is he really." Clockwork had a look that was actually mischiveous. (sp?)

Before Sly could ask anything everything started spinning and he woke with a start, he'd slep the whole day, the sun was setting, his "workday" was beginning. He'd tell about the dream to the guys, it might just have been because of yesterday, but then again he seemed so real.

"Danny."

Danny was awoken by Clockwork's voice, he opened his eyes and found himself in Clockwork's tower the aforementioned ghost floating in front of one of his viewing discs.

"What is it Clockwork?" he asked.

"It's time. You're going home." Clockwork said and smiled.

"I'm going home?" Danny asked, tears of joy forming in his eyes.

"Yes, your brother is a famous thief now with his gang, Murray and Bentley. This is his safehouse" Clockwork said and showed the house "on the second floor there is a safe, the code you know, it's the day you supposedly died. Don't worry about everyone here, I'll erase you from exsinstance, so to speak." he said, smiling. He waved his staff in front of Danny, who changed back into a Raccoon. He now wore a green shirt with a yellow collar, green gloves that also had yellow cuffs, a green cap and green boots. He also had a yellow belt with his insignia on the buckle, the buckle was actually a card holder with cards that looked like the buckle, and a red backpack on his back. He was wearing a black mask over his blue eyes and for the first time in eleven years his ears twitched, Danny's left ear was white and he'd really missed it. He twisted to look at his tail, which was happily swishing from side to side. Danny smiled thankfully at Clockwork and ran into the disc, he was finally going home.

He landed on the roof of the safehouse, he snuck to the window of the room and opened it carefully. Jumping inside he took in his surroundings and went to the safe to ener the code 2-3-6, once it opened he took his cane, which he guessed that was in there. Then he saw the Thevious Raccoonus, slowly walking up to it in awe he opened in for the first time in his life, he read the first pages but when he heard footsteps he knew he had to leave, so he put a card into the safe. Running quietly he exited by the window and jumped to the neighbouring house's roof, running out of sight but still able to see what was going on.

The gang had come inside after a night out, they'd stolen a golden violin. The computer said that the window in the room with the safe was open, Sly frowned, he didn't remember opening it. He went upstairs, when he opened the door he saw that the safe was open and empty and that the Thevious Raccoonus was open. Then he saw the card, it looked like some sort of D with a P inside of it, he'd give it to Bentley to look up. He went down to see what the guys were doing.

"Someone stole Danny's cane from the safe and read the Thevious Raccoonus' first pages, they left this card." Sly said to Bentley and gave the card to him.

Bentley looked furious. "There's nothing on the web, they're new, why would they steal a cane though?" now, he looked confused.

"We might have a copy cat" Sly said, inside he was furious, who dared steal his brothers cane!

A few days later, the cane was in the room with the safe with a note, it said "Here, I'll return this, I just wanted to see if I was rusty, since this could only hold emotional value I'll return it. Honor among thieves. Phantom."

It had been weeks since the cane was returned, and the gang was going to brake into the museum to steal the Clockwerk parts. Danny was inside the museum too, invisibly in ghost form, his hat, gloves and belt were white while his shirt and boots were black, his belt had the DP insignia, his black stripes were white and his white ear was black, then of course his eyes were glowing green and his hair was white, also his mask was white. Sly dropped down on the floor and sneaked around for a bit, then he took a pair binoculars, Danny floated closer, he heard Bentley's voice.

"Breaker Alpha Foxtrot this is the Wizard, do you read me Sitting Duck?"

"This is Peking Duck, I hear you Blizzard."

"No Sly, I'm "the Wizard" and you're "Sitting Duck." "

"I read you loud and clear Lizard."

"No I'm... forget it you're not taking this seriously."

"Yeah, I'm not. Look Bentley I know this is your first time out in the field but you got to loosen up. If we'e going to get to those Clockwerk parts I need you on your toes. So in plain talk, What's your status?"

"Well, I've established myself in the basement and I'm pretty sure I can rewire the service elevator if you can power it up from that security station."

"Hang tough pal, it might take some time, but I'll figure out a way to get up there." Sly said as he put away the binoculars. He started looking around, then he spotted a weird drum on the ground and looked up at the giant whale skeleton. He jumped on the drum and bounced on top of the skeleton, Danny had to admit it looked like fun. Sly walked on top of the skeleton and jumped to the higher floor, he went over to the switch and flipped it.

"Ok, I slized the wires... OW hold on, there it is." Bentley's voice came from the speakers. The elevator came up with a little difficulty. "Ok, ok let me at that security computer." Bentley said and made it over to the computer.

'I always knew he'd become the hacker.' Danny thought and smiled, he'd missed the guys.

"The spotlights are offline." the spotlights went off "there goes the laser security system, I'm working on the gate." the lasers went off. After a moment the gate lifted. "Presto, all clear."

"Thanks pal, for your first time out, you did pretty well." Sly said, his brown eyes twinkling while he nodded.

'He's happy, and proud. I remember him looking like that when I gave him that drawing of all of us.' Danny thought, a little sad.

Sly and Bentley talked a little more, then Sly headed out, Danny following invisibly. Sly came to a balcony, there was a rope with posters that went to another roof, then a second rope that was between a few houses, Danny couldn't see where it ended. Sly jumped on the rope and ran along it, Danny, tired of flying, did the same, still invisible. They arrived at another balcony, but no sight of Murray.

"Murray must've gotten lost along the way, try going without him." Easier said than done Bentley, there was a gate there, Danny phased through it because he heard Murray panting on the roof.

"Thunder flop!" he yelled and came crashing down the glass roof.


	2. Chapter 2 new version

**So I thought of this as, Danny half died in the fire, there was no portal accident. I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter.**

Ch 2 An ally and snipers.

Murray came crashing down and almost hit Sly, they talked a bit, then Murray lifted the gate so that he and Sly could proceed. Then he tossed a statue at the gate at the next balcony, Sly proceeded on the rope, neither had a clue that Danny was there, he ran on the rope behind Sly, invisibly ofcourse.

When they got to the balcony, Danny zoomed to the other side of the room, became visible and ran ino the room at the same time as Sly.

"Who are you?" Sly asked.

"Phantom, it's a pleasure to meet you Cooper." Danny answered, smiling slyly. (Get it?)

Just then, Carmelita Fox and an unknown female came out of the sarcophaguses.

"Freeze, Cooper!" Carmelita yelled.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Danny yelled. He was ignored.

"Inspector Fox, as beutiful and unpredictable as ever." Sly said. Danny rolled his eyes 'He's got a crush on a cop, perfect.' he thought sarcastically. Then had a flash of someone similar to the inspector, he shook his head, not a time for having flashbacks.

"As where you crooks are so predictable, you always return to the scene of the crime." Fox countered with a roll of her eyes.

"Crime? I haven't stolen anything, yet."

"Oh really, then who broke in here last night and stole the Clockwerk parts, you've got the motive.

"Somebody allready stole the parts, just my luck." Danny said with a groan.

"Don't play dumb with me." Fox said, getting a deadpan stare from Danny.

"Maybe it wasn't one of them Carmelita, the brake of entry and guard casualties makes this look like a Claww-gang job."

"The Claww-gang?" Sly and Danny said at the same time. They looked at eachother, Danny then pointed to the stairs. Sly got the message, and as the two police women were arguing they snuck away.

"I'm just saying that there the criminals of the world other than..." Neyla said, until Carmelita spotted the two thieves leaving.

"Sly Cooper! After him!" she yelled and started the chase.

Sly and Danny were running down the hallway, with Carmelita shooting at them.

"Well aren't you popular." Danny remarked sarcastically.

"Sly, wait up!" sounded Murray's voice as he caught up with them.

"Shake a leg Murray, It's time to go." was all Sly said to his heavy friend.

"Gee, what gave you that idea, that someone stole the parts before you, or inspector short-fuse there?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"If you want to stay outta jail, you'll shut up and move." Sly said, not even looking at him as they dodged another electric shock from the infuriated Inspector.

Then Bentley came running "This wasn't part of the plan."

"Yeah well, this is where things get fun." Sly smirked.

"And nothing ever goes like planned with me." Danny said with an identical expression.

"Who's this guy?" Bentley asked.

"I'm the guy who stole and returned the cane." Danny answered.

"This is getting a litthe hot, you guys go warm up the van..." Sly began.

"We'll keep Carmelita busy." Danny finished, he noticed their questioning stares. "I can't let my idols get arrested now can I?" he asked with a smile.

"You're all going to jail!" Fox yelled, which earner her a cheeky "No we're not!" from Danny.

"Pick us up at the rendezvous." Sly said as Bentley and Murray went out the door. At Danny's questioning gaze he said "Can't let you got to jail because of me, now can I?" Danny laughed, and Sly was reminded of his brother a little at the sound. They ran through the window, shattering it. Murray was driving the van away from the police cars, and Fox came through a second window. Sly and Danny looked at eachother, nodded and ran on the rope, Sly first. When they came to the first rooftop Danny heard a click, he turned his head and used his enhanced vision to find the source, he found it, it was a sniper. A gunshot was heard, Danny saw that the bullet was heading towards Sly, he jumped to him and pushed Sly out of the way, the bullet hit Danny in the arm. He cried out in pain, Sly was shocked, someone had tried to shoot him?

Danny held his wounded arm "Come on, we gotta get to the rendezvous." he grit out and ran on the second rope, Sly was right behind him, concerned. The got to the second roof, and Danny was shot, again, this time in the leg, he'd jumped in front of Sly, again.

"Gnaah." Danny let out as he sunk to the ground (well roof but whatever)

"Why did you do that?" Sly asked.

"I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of someone with me getting hurt." Danny answered, panting.

Sly took his hold of Danny's unungured arm and helped him to the pipe that lead down to the ground. Murray arrived with the van so he slided down with Danny hanging onto his shoulder. Sly was moving tovards the van when multiple tazer shots were hurled towards them, Danny picked sly up and flew into the van, the doors slammed shut and they were off.

They could hear a vague "I'll find you Cooper!" from Carmelita.

Bentley was panicing "What happened?" he almost screamed.

"Someone tried to shoot Sly, twice, I took both shots." Danny said and wrapped gause around his two wounds.

"How did you fly? And why didn't you fly sooner?" Sly asked, he was suspicious.

Danny sighed, he looked Sly in the eye "What I'm about to tell you will sound crazy and you might not beleive it, it's one of my most kept secrets, so this cant leak out." he looked at all of Sly and Bentley, Murray was driving so he just listened. They nodded, they could hear by his voice that he was serious.

"When I was little, my parents died, I was sent to an orphanage, a fire started and I didn't get out. I almost died that day, but I didn't die fully. The master of all time saved me because quote "In time you shall fullfill a great destiny" end quote. I was five so I really didn't get it. So that I would be safe, he sent me away, a few weeks later I found out that I had ghost powers, you know, walk through walls, dissappear and fly, this is my ghost form, my normal form is the opposite of this. And I didn't fly before because it would've been too easy, it's always fun with a good chase. And later because I was hurt and didn't want to waste my energy."

Sly stared at him then shrugged and leaned back "Fair enough, you did save my hide. Shouldn't you change to normal?"

"Not until we know eachother better, I ask you questions and you ask me. You go first." actually he wanted to know how long it would take for his brother to put the pieces together.

"Who did your original family consist of?"

"It was just me, my brother and dad, I don'y know where my mom went, since dad wouldn't tell me, but I bet my brother knew. Who does your family consist of?"

"My original family died, so Bentley and Murray. Who are or is your best friend?"

"Sam and Tucker, Sam's real name was Samantha, but you would have a death wish if you called her that, she was a goth and an ultra-resyclo-vegetarian. Tucker was a techno geek and a hacker, he was a pure carnivore, you could never catch him not wearing his red beret or not fiddling with his PDA. But before that it was my brother and his two best friends." he glanced at Sly, who didn't seem even a bit suspicious. "How did you guys meet?"

"When my dad died me and my brother went to an orphanage, we met Bentley and Murray there..." Sly started, but Danny was annoyed that Sly was clueless so he finished for him "Bentley's the brain, Murray's the brawn and you and your brither were the thieves, on the night you were supposed to steal the cookie jar your brother went to bed early, a fire started, you went looking for him. But only you got out. You still regret that you left even though he had to practically shoo you out so you could carry on the Cooper clan name." Bentley and Sly stared at him, then Sly whispered shakily "How'd you know?"

Danny smirked (You know like Sherlock Holmes) and let the two white rings glide over him, when the upper ring was right under his neck he closed his eyes. "Miss me, Ly-ly?" he asked softly. When the rings were done and vanished, he opened his ice blye eyes.

Sly was shocked, how did Phantom know? He sounded hurt when he said all that, now with the white rings travelling up and down his body, he could see the belt and green shirt. It couldn't be, could it? Then he closed his eyes "Miss me, Ly-ly?" he asked softly. That's what Danny used to call him! He stared as the black ear turned white and the cap turned green, if he opened his eyes and they were ice blue there would be no doubt. He opened his eyes, Sly's fear or releif was confirmed, and stared obviously waiting for a reaction.

"Danny?" Sly whispered.

"Took you long enough, I thought you were smarter than that, don't even recognise your younger brother." he sounded hurt, no wonder. Clockwork was right, his brother was alive. Sly moved as a blur and was sitting beside his brother, hugging him, in the blink of an eye.

"What a releif, I've missed you so much." he said into his brothers shoulder.

Danny smiled, he was afraid he'd forgotten about him. "I missed you too, and you have no idea how much it hurt to hang around Tucker when he reminded me so much of Bentley." Then Danny felt someone else hugging him, he looked down and saw Bentley. "We all missed you, Sly's just the only one who cried every year." Sly glared at him, Danny laughed. Soon all of them were laughing. Then Sly started thinking about constable Neyla's "slip-up".


	3. Chapter 3 corrected version

Ch 3. France

The gang was in France. Bentley was on the computer getting info on some dude named Dimitri, he'd seen the picture and he got a nagging feeling that he'd seen him before, oh well. Even his description sounded somewhat familiar. Danny was pacing back and forth in his ghost form on the ceiling.

Sly looked up "The only guy who can get footprints on the ceiling."

Danny looked up... er, down "You're just jealous 'cause I can cause more mischief than you." he said, smiling. He then flipped and changed normal, landing right beside his brother who was shaking his head in amusement. Danny leaned on his cane, it was good to be back, although his brother didn't talk about stuff that happened while he was gone. It had been a week, he'd waited long enough. He took his brothers arm and dragged him to the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sly asked, thrown a little off guard.

Danny sat on the cough with a thump and dragged Sly with him.

"You owe me 11 years of info." Danny stated. Sly was about to protest, but Danny cut him off. "Every time I try to ask you abot what happened after I "died" you just clam up. What's wrong with you?" he asked. Sky sighed. "And I found something weird in the pictures of the thevious raccoonus." he said as he made the book float over to himself. He opened the book and pointed at pictures "Weird bird, weird bird, weird bird, oh did I mention weird bird?" he asked, brow raised.

"Sly! Don't tell me you havent told him anything?" Murray asked.

Bentley was glaring at Sly "If you don't tell him Sly, I will." he said firmly, then resumed hacking.

Sly sighed and looked into the innocent blue eyes of his brother.

"Clockwerk," he said and pointed at the bird-figure "he was consumed with jealousy for the Cooper clan's theving reputation. It's not that inappropriate to refer to him as a monster, not at all. What kind of person stays alive for hundreds of years, just to wipe out your rivals entire family line? Imagine the hatred fueling that first desicion to replace his mortal body, with soulless machinery. Ultimately, it did the trick, Clockwerk lived on. He was the leader of the fiendish five, the gang that killed dad. They were out for the thevious raccoonus. Two years ago, I thought I finished it. How naiive to think I could put an end to that kind of hatred. And now he's back, in pieces sure, but the threat is real. I'm not sure if the Claww-gang has even realized what they have stolen. We have to find the parts, steal them and destroy them, so that history won't repeat itself."

Danny stared.

"The years after we got out of the orphanage we hunted the fiendish five down and took back the pages of thevious raccoonus. Raleigh" he took out a picture "Mugshot" second picture "Ms. Ruby" new picture "Panda King" pick "and Clockwerk" he pulled out a pic of a scary robot bird.

"Wow, at least I know what I missed." Danny said "Now if you'll exuse me, I'll faint from too much information." and he collapsed and started snoring.

The others blinked a few times, then grinned, Danny hadn't changed a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Danny was sitting on the edge of a building beside Dimitri's boat, he took out his binocucom.

"Why do I have to do this again?" He asked Bentley.

"Because we might get some valuable information, if you spy the guy." the turtle replied.

"Yes, but why do _I_ have to do this? Can't Sly do it?"

"You can turn invisible, so it's easier if you do it."

Sigh "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Ring that bell, Dimitri has instructed that it's to be ringed when the coast is clear."

"Clear for what?"

"Don't know, just ring it. And call if he goes to the night club, Sly is "delivering" a painting and we don't want him to be disturbed now do we?"

"Mmhm." Danny said, put away the bi-com and changed into Phantom. He flew down, rung the bell and went invisible. Dimitri came out and started walking (more like strutting) somewhere, looking behind himself ever so often.

Danny smirked _"Keep looking, you can't see me idiot."_ he almost snorted in laughter but caught himself before he gave away his position.

"_Come to think of it, he kinda reminds me of Vlad..."_ this thought made him almost snicker. Dimitri walked to a door and typed a code into the keys. The door opened and he walked in. Danny memorized the code and flew to the safe house.

"Here, it's the code to the door by the watertower, I'm gonna sleep now." Danny said as he gave a note to Bentley.

He then proceeded to jump on the couch and nap. When he woke up Bentley was telling Murray something.

"Toss the rats into that open watermaim (sp?) to clog those pipes."

He sneaked behind Bentley who was in front of the laptop, and saw a security feed of Murray throwing rats into a tank full of water, after a while the aquapump blew up.

"That did it, Murray. With the aquapump out of commission, they'll be forced to route water through the old pipe tower. Those fools! They're playing right into our hands." Bentley said into the mike that he had.

"Ok, Bentley, I have to admit that you sounded sinister right there." Danny said with a raised eyebrow, though since he had a mask on you could only see the upper part of the mask going up.

"Why, thank you Danny." Bentley said with an almost evil grin.

"Hehe..." _"Scary"_ Danny thought as he backed away. As he looked around he saw a bloodstain by the door. Danny frowned "Where's Sly?" he asked.

Bentley sighed "He ran into some thugs that _weren't_ Dimitri's and... he got hurt. He's in the room where we keep the medical stuff." Bentley informed him.

Danny got a panicky expression on his face as he turned to go to his brother. He opened the door to the room he knew Sly was in and walked inside. On the bed in the grayish room was a sleeping Sly, his hat was on the desk where a disinfection bottle, some bloody pieces of cotton, scissors and a roll of gauze were randomly placed. He looked at his brother, his left leg was wrapped as was his arm and his head, Danny could see the dried blood on the right side of his brother's face.

"_Does getting into trouble run in the family or something?"_ Danny thought and smiled sadly. He pulled the blanket higher onto Sly and tucked him in, he remembered doing this a few times at the orphanage when the guys had been scheaming for hours. Now that he thought about it, he used to do this for Jazz a couple of times, until he found out just what she thought of him.

_/Flashback/_

_Danny was walking by Jazz's room when he heard her talking to herself:_

"_Danny is so gullible, and the perfect test subject for my pshycological methods, I could take his mind apart piece by piece and no-one would be the wiser." she muttered._

_Danny's eyes stung because of unshed tears of saddness and rage, he thought she care about him, he really was gullible. He set his jaw, turned invisible and intangiable and overshadowed her._

"_I will leave Danny alone and won't use him for experiments." he said and exited the girl who was thought to be his sister._

_/Flashback end/_

Danny scowled he had turned cold towards her after that, not that it mattered, they weren't related. Altough he didn't understand why the Fentons had even taken him in, maybe it was for making a super ghost hunter, yeah that was probably it. Jack and Maddie forgot pretty quickly that he wasn't a Fenton, he didn't understand _how_ that slipped their mind.

His friends thought that he got his ghost-powers from the Fenton portal, but what _actually_ happened was that he became intangiable when it turned on, even though it was painful because all the ectoplasm forced him to change into his Phantom form, thus Sam and Tucker thought that he received ghost-powers from the portal. He just went along with their theory.

Hopefully he'd never have to go back, his friends weren't as good as the guys and Sly. And they replaced him easily the last summer he was there. They went to camp and didn't even call him.

Some friends they turned out to be.

He smiled sadly when he walked into the livingroom, the cookie jar from the orphanage was on the shelf with a bunch of photos and other "Prices" like the model airplane he'd stolen from the bully in the orphanage. Sly had been so proud of him.

After plopping on the couch he heard the front door open, Murray came in. Danny grinned.

"I snuck into Dimitri's office the other day and found a box full of interesting suff." He said and pulled a huge box seemingly out of nowhere. "Did you know Dimitri's a gamer?" Danny asked as he shook the box.

They never saw the white rat in a black suit watching them with it's red eyes.

**A cookie to the person who guesses who the rat is.**

**Dealer: Oh please it's obvious, it's MPH *Gets cookie shoved into her mouth***

**Anywho, sorry I haven't updated in a long while, first my internet connection broke, and then after a week when it came back it refuses to work properly, I know it's not a good excuse but I used the time to make this chapter better!**

**I hope you like it, tell your friends and review, it helps me write.**


	5. Chapter 5 wit important note in beginnin

**I have replaced Ch 1 and two, there are slight changes and I wish you will read them, this is the same chapter so you don't need to read it again.**

Chapter 5

It was a still night at the safehouse, Sly was grounded since he was still limping even though he hid it pretty well. It was only because of Danny's eyes that he hadn't bailed yet, those puppy eyes were deadly. To say Sly was unamused was an understatement.

That is, until he found out that Danny had stolen all of Dimitri's games and gamekonsoles, he laughed so hard that he fell off the couch and had to be lifted back onto it at least seven times.

Right now, Murray was out taking care of Dimitri's alarm system around town. Meanwhile Danny was playing Amnesia Dark Descent, now, as this is a horror game it should be scary, but because of Danny's witty banter it was a source of amusement. Danny was playing custom stories, since he'd played the normal game already.

"Yay! Lantern! Lantern's best, and light... and morso." Danny said as he picked up the lantern. (Only finnish people or people who know finnish can get this, since it's a translated quote from Raumoogle on YouTube, if you don't know who Raumoogle (or Rauski) is then, meh)

Sly was amused "You know, this is supposed to be terrifying." he said.

"Yea, but that would be boring, I live to make you laugh." Danny said, then he found something idiotic "Makes sense... Make's sense hehe." (Again, Rauski)

Sly shook his head, it was nice that Danny was back, it was incredible how easily Danny fell back into the routine they used to have back at the orphanage.

"_You know, when I was in that other dimention I was really clumsy."_ Danny had told him a few days ago. _"I guess I never really got used to walking in a body with no tail, and there were a lot of instanses when I tried to cover my ears, only to realize that they were at the sides of my head, not on top of it."_

It was still weird to imagine alternate universes. Sly stole a glance at Danny, he hadn't really changed that much, he was just more mature... at times. He then looked at the wall, it was full of drawings Danny had done to make up for all those years he hadn't been able to draw them.

On the first night Danny was there Sly had caught him staring at the drawing of the gang. His heart broke at the sadness in his brother's eyes, he'd sneaked past him as to not alert him of his presense. The next morning Danny did nothing but draw, thus the entire wall by the TV being full of paper. He shook his head, he'd really missed his brother, and his brother had really missed him. Last night Danny had done nothing but hug him... although that might have had something to do with the fact that he'd tried to sneak off with a not healed leg.

Then the door opened "Honey I'm home!" Murray yelled.

"What did you do now?" Sly asked as Murray came into view.

"I may or may not have dropped and stepped on my binocucom." he said hesitantly.

Bentley his his head on the desk "Again?! How do you manage to do that?!" he moaned.

"Because he's Murray, shall I remind you of the stair?" Danny asked, while skillfully getting past ten monsters and closing the door, then going into a closet.

"Oh, don't you start." Bentley warned.

There was an old stair at the old orphanage, Murray always managed to step through it when it was fixed.

Danny snickered and went back to avoiding weird creatures and staying sane...

"SANITY! Is for the weak!"

This was going to be a long night.

**It's short, but it's an update, I have random crying fits here and there so...**

**Also I have another story going on that I'm writing, I'm going to take a short brake from that and hopefully finish it soon, not too soon but soon. I really love this idea and refuse to give up on it just because I don't have as much inspiration, besides I usually cure little inspiration with a fic in the same category but as this is the only of it's kind that's not possible.**


	6. Chapter 6 a look into the past

**I just read a review and it got me thinking that I've rushed things, so this is a chapter in the past which explains some things. Also, this chapter is inspired by ****batmangunslinger****on DeviantArt, his Sly Cooper comic is AWESOME!**

(This takes place after Danny stole the cane and before the museum)

Danny watched as Sly and the others freaked out over his stolen cane. He felt bad, but he couldn't face them yet. He had to train and honestly... he was afraid. To them he was dead, what if they'd moved on, didn't want him even if he showed himself to them. Danny hugged himself as he looked up to the night sky. The constellations were the same but there were more stars here. He smiled sadly, he'd missed looking at the stars with his brother, he wished they could do it again soon. Looking back to the window he was spying through he watched as Bentley lost sleep over the cane. His ears and tail drooped as the guilt came back, he didn't want to worry his only family but he wanted to become good before even trying to join them. He took off in a run to take his mind off of the bags under Bentley's eyes and searched for someone to pickpocket. He could pickpocket just fine but he had to learn to use his cane. He stopped when he noticed a museum guard with his backpocket full of clinking coins. An evil smiled creeped on his face as he sneakily jumped down behind him and readied himself to pick his pocket. He extendet his cane slowly, hook down, once the tip was in and he felt it was hooked to something he pulled it up swiftly. A couple of coins flew into the air and into Danny's outstretched hand. He tensed when they clinked together a little but the guard didn't hear anything. Danny repeated the process until the guard had nothing and quietly sneaked away. The rest of the night was spent on training to use the cane, even coming up with new things to do. He also trained to do thief moves that he could do if he saw blue sparks. For the first time in 11 years, Danny was truly happy.

He opened the window and snuck into the room again, he laid the cane against the safe and attached the note. Walking over to the Thevious Raccoonus he read some more, after reading ten pages he shut the book and left.

Danny ran for hours, searching for their old house, he didn't know why but he needed to go there. Stopping near a blue house he sighed – he'd found it. It looked like no one had wanted to buy it yet, and it wasn't in a bad shape, either. He descended from the roof to the ground and walked to the door, gently pushing it open. Walking into the living room he gazed around with sadness. The closet he and Sly had beed hiding in was slightly cracked, there were bloodstains on the floor and the painting that had concealed the safe, which was open, was broken. Slowly the memories from that night flooded his mind with such clarity that he started to cry. He hadn't cried that night, he'd just felt dead. Their dad had been showing Sly the Thevious Racconus again, Sly had looked awed at the pages. Danny had been too young back then, too young to even be considered understanding what was in it. His dad always put Sly first as he was born first, he did make Danny a cane, but... It was always "Sly will make a great thief" and "Have I told you of that one heist, Sly?", he tried but he couldn't. He didn't really blame him. Sly had always been interested in thieving, while Danny just wanted to do the right thing... just like...

_Flashback_

_His dad smiled and ruffled Danny's hair "You're just like your mother you know. Always doing what's right, not thinking about yourself." He sighed sadly "You have her eyes and hair, you know."_

_Flashback end_

His mother... his dad had always said he was just like his mother. Danny sprung up from his seat on the floor and walked quickly to his father's study. Going over to the desk he opened the code lock on one of the drawers. Opening it, he took out his father's journal. It was time to find out what happened to their mother.

The journal was an old brown leather covered book with stains on it, Danny opened it carefully and started leafing through the pages carefully. An entry caught his eye and he stopped to read the tearstained page.

… _She's dead, my beloved Cynthia is dead. She was working on a case regarding a gangster named "Muggshot". I was watching the kids when she called. I can still hear her last words ringing through my head "I'm not coming home tonight... I'm dying, luv, please... please take care of Sly and.. and... Danny..." after that I just heard her breathing weakening until... silence. When the backup finally came she'd bled out. Our youngest son is only a week old, we didn't have a name for him... I'll name him Danny, just like Cynthia wanted._

The book fell from Danny's shaking hands, which went limp the minute the book landed on the floor with a faint thud. He wasn't feeling so good, he'd just discovered that his mother had been killed by some thug named Muggshot and he'd gotten away with it... and apparently their dad had fallen in love with a cop, how that worked out he had no idea. Danny stuffed the journal into his backpack and quickly left the house, ignoring the tears coursing down his cheeks. That night was vividly dancing in his head, taunting him.

Their dad had quickly hid him and Sly into the closet when the five villains had come knocking on their door. They'd heard the door being forced open, fighting, their dad's pain-filled voice insulting the five people... then after hearing a shot there was only silence if you didn't count the sound of them ransacking the place. After hearing them leave Sly opened the door with a little difficulty, as something was against the door. When the door was opened they discovered that it was their dad's body that had been blocking the closet. He'd been protecting them until his last breath. The police came soon after, finding Sly crying over the dead raccoon and Danny sitting and staring into space. They were put into the back of an ambulance and told to wait, then they left them alone. None of the officers cared about them, no one ever cared for the Coopers. None but one. Her name was Delyla Fox, she was the only one who tried to comfort them. Danny would never forget her face, the kind, sadly smiling face that told them it would be ok. She gave them hope when everything seemed to be lost. Danny remembered clinging to her as she hugged them, she was the only mother-figure he'd ever had. And she was right, the hurt lessened with time and it was ok, at least it soon would be. Soon he'd meet up with Sly and his gang, he just wasn't ready yet.

**A/N**

**Mersuh: Sorry, your grammar is so bad I had to correct it... a lot...**

**Mullkkkkkk: Ayyyyyyy you no touch my story! Ò.ó**

**But anyways, sorry for the long gap in updating this, my life isn't so good now. School is full of tests, I have to write two bookreports and read a third book... yeah, I blame school. Oh the life of a fifteen-year-old**


	7. Chapter 7 Danny, what's wrong?

Sly was concerned, Danny had been a little too quiet lately. It started with him just zoning out for a minute, then came the nightmares, Danny had brushed them all off, saying he was fine. But now, now they were really worried, finding a dartboard with Mugshot's face pinned to it and full of holes. They all wanted to know why Danny hated Mugshot, and what the brown book he kept reading was.

"Danny." Sly started, putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

Danny turned to him, the bags under his eyes visible from under the fur. Bentley, Murray and Sly exchanged glances and Sly guided Danny to the couch, making him sit down.

"What is it?" Danny asked in a tired voice, looking at them all.

"That's exactly what we're asking you." Bentley said, the other two nodding at the statement.

"You've been sleeping less and less, and you haven't been focusing on anything, when't the last time you _ate_?" Sly asked.

Danny shifted his gaze from one face to another, then shighed and slumped, burying his face in his hand "I went to the house... our old house, Sly. Before I met up with you at the museum that night." he started.

The guys looked at eachother, they'd thought about it, what happened before Danny met up with them. They just had never asked. They turned to Danny as he qontinued.

"Nobody's bought it, probably because of the last owner being... dad. At first it didn't affect me that much, I was pretty young when it happened after all. But then I remembered, the fear I felt, the voice of dad, the gunshot. His unmoving body blocking the door..." Danny was now crying but he ignored it as he spilled everything. "Then... then I found dad's journal... The last thing he ever wrote in it was... was about mom." he lifted his gaze to meet Sly's shocked eyes. "How she'd died on a case... how she called him after _that bastard_" Danny snarled "shot her. Mugshot." realisation came to the three guys after hearing that. "I look like her, dad alway said so, I have her eyes and hair, and sense of justice." Danny said with a smile "I just keep having dreams of when they came into the house and killed him, about the cold shoulders we recieved from all the police officers... exept for one..." he looked at all the guys, then focused on Sly "Remember, Delyla Fox? The one who looks a lot like Carmelita Fox, they're probably related you know."

Murray and Bentley looked at the two brothers in shock, they didn't know about Fox's mom (apparently) being nice to the two boys. Or about their mom being a cop, looks like Sly is a lot more like his dad then they thought.

Sly hugged Danny when he started shaking, Danny clinged to him like he was a lifeline and buried his face into his shoulder. Sly could feel his shirt getting wet but he couldn't care less. It was only a matter of time before Danny broke down since he had never had anyone to talk to after disappearing. All that time at the orphanage Danny had been the strong one, Danny had always held Sly when he cried over the loss of their dad, over a big part of their lives. Sly had been so out of it back then, but looking back now, Danny had never cried, he'd always been there for Sly when Sly was supposed to be strong. He was ashamed to say that he took Danny's strongness for granted back then. So now he'd pay back by being by his little brothers side, like a shadow.

"Carmelita busted Mugshot. He's in jail now, hopefully for good." Sly said to Danny.

"That's nice to hear, next time I see her I'll thank her. Wether she listens or not isn't the point... gotta find mom's grave too." Danny mumbled as his eyes slid shut.

Sly felt his brother fall asleep and gently lifted him into his arms and carried him to the room they were sharing. Danny refused to sleep anywhere else, not that Sly complained. When he tucked his brother into bed he realised just how _small_ he really was. His personality made it easy to forget that he was four years younger than him, only 16. He sighed and patted Danny's head, tomorrow was a big day, they were starting Operation: Thunder Beak. Bentley would cut off the water to the fountain, Danny would pick the repairman's pocket, give the key to Murray who'd bring the truck with the hook and Sly would climb the peacock-sign to attach the hook so that it could be pulled down. Then Sly would go down and get the Clockwork tailfeathers and they'd be out of there.

Danny woke up alone, instead of jumping out of bed as usual he jsut curled in on himself. He was sad, scared, confused and unsure of himself. He wanted to trust Sly and the guys, but eleven years apart was a long time. He wasn't sure if he still knew them, if they knew him... they probably didn't but wanted to pretend they did. Still, if they didn't know him as well as they thought it was still better than becoming Vlad's apprentice. He hadn't even told them about that, what kind of brother was he? He sighed and got out of bed, walking to where the others no doubt were sitting, planning the next heist whatever. Watching the three guys talk and laugh together he doubted his choice of coming back. When Sly spotted him and smiled the doubt disappeared, for now.

**There, enjoy... reviews help me wri~ite. I know there are 20 of you, don't let me down please, this is really hard to write**


	8. Ch 8 Not like Sly, and never will be

**Okay, first of all WARNING CONCERNING A PERSON WHO CALLS HIMSELF/HERSELF FALSELY Kreepers Grim THIS PERSON SHOULD NOT BE CONFUSED WITH Kreepers-Grim WHO IS A NICE PERSON. THE TROLL WHO IS TARNISHING THE NAME IS HURTING GOOD AUTHORS WITH GOOD STORIES BY WRITING REWIEVS UNDER THE FALSE NAME, IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS PERSON DO NOT TAKE OUT YOUR ANGER ON Kreepers-Grim , I MADE THE MISTAKE HAVE APOLOGISED FOR IT.**

**On a lighter note, good news, my other fic has come to an end and I'll be able to focus more on this one. I'll make two sequels to this fic after I'm done with it, as I have Sly 3 and Sly 4 (and hopefully Sly 5 after some time) to work with after this one. It'll be fun and I hope you will enjoy this fic, which will be quite long.**

**Oh, and LeviathanTamer, you are awesome *thumbs up***

Danny listened with half an ear to Bentley as he laid out the plan and showed slides. He already knew his job. Get the key from the repairman while Sly climbed the peacock sign. He'd gladly let Sly take care of Dimitri, Danny wasn't that good at the whole cane wielding thing. He could pick pockets easily enough and had only gotten better with Sly's coaching. He could also pull off trademark Cooper moves with only slight difficulty, but as it was in his blood he was learning fast. Although he was thief by birth, his law abiding citicen side came into view very often, he didn't steal if he didn't have to, only picked the gurds' pockets and so forth. It could be categorised as honor among thieves but really, it was the side he got from his mother. Speaking of his mother, he'd have to keep an eye on Inspector Fox, the only woman who had been able to catch Sly's interest. A dangerous woman to be interested in, Sly sure knew how to pick 'em.

Danny stood up when the guys started leaving, he wasn't going to mess this up, he wanted Sly to be proud. Even if he'd rather be a cop than a thief, what mattered the most was protecting his family, even if it did involve a certain fox out for his brother's tail. First Bentley and Murray headed for the old watertower to cut off the water to the fountain, so that the repairman would head to his truck, when he came out Danny would pilfer the key from the guy's pocket and head back to the night club to hand it over to Murray, who was the only one who could drive. Murray would then head to the truck and drive it to the night club while Sly climbed on top of the sign, Murray would then fire the harpoon to Sly to be attached to the beak and then pull it down on the fountain, creating a hole right into Dimitri's printing room, enabling Sly to go down, possibly beat up Dimitri, snatch the tailfeathers and come out hopefully before the police bust in.

Passing the key over to Murray and watching Sly head for the sign Danny climbed on top of a building to keep watch. He had a bad feeling and he never ignored gut feelings. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, then shot to the rooftop beside him. Someone was aiming a gun at Sly. He hit the sniper rifle out of the rat's hand just before he could shoot it. The rat glared at him.

Danny tightened his grip on his cane "Why are you after Sly?" he growled.

The rat just sneered "I get paid to go after 'im, if you wanna know why, you gotta ask M." he said, then attacked.

Danny dodged the rat's punches and kicks and blocked them with his cane, getting a few hits himself too. But then one of the punches made Danny loose his grip n his cane and it flew and imbedded itself into a chimney.

"_Sly, Danny! The guards are on to us, protect the truck!"_ Bentley yelled through the comm link.

"I'm a little preoccupied." Danny said, dodging another swipe, then doing a half handstand and using both of his legs to kick the rat in the gut, not going to retrieve his cane as he couldn't really fight with it.

That was one of the things he'd noticed, he could find all kinds of uses for the cane, but he had no idea how to fight with it, he was more of a streetfighter and shooter type. His ghostpowers had changed too. He could no longer fly or duplicate but he could use ectoblasts, ice powers and intangibility. He also had some sort of night-vision now, and his invisibility had morphed into some sort of chameleon color-change instead of see-throughness, so he wasn't seen as long as he didn't move. He'd informed the guys of his changes so that they wouldn't ask him to do something he was no longer capable of.

Ducking a high kick Danny did a low sweep with his leg to try and make the rat fall. He succeeded and grabbed the front of the rat's shirt.

"Who hired you?" he asked, eyes glowing green.

The rat chuckled darkly "Not tellin'." then he used his tail to yank Danny off of him and sent him into a chimney. Danny groaned as his vision swam and he felt something trickle down his brow, hauling himself into a sitting position he raised a hand to see what it was. Bringing his hand back down to eyelevel he saw that it was blood, which now stained his green and yellow glove. He grimaced and stood up once he wasn't dizzy anymore and saaw that the would-be assassin was gone. Now that the adrenaling had worn off Danny could feel the aches that bruises caused. His arms had taken the brunt of the punches he had to block because he wasn't fast enough to dodge. Picking up his cane he looked down to where Murray and Bentley were waiting for Sly's message.

"_I got the tailfeathers. Let's head out."_ Sly's voice came through the comm link.

Danny jumped down from the building he'd been fighting the rat on, stumbling a little when an ache in his leg made itself known. He pulled his cap down to hide the cut on his temple, not wanting to alarm the guys.

He reached them just as Sly climbed out of the hole, Bentley was the first to spot him "Where were you? Sly had to fight a bunch of guards all on his own." he asked, not meaning to sound accusing but making Danny flinch anyway.

"Like I said, I was busy." he said, turning to go back to the safehouse, hearing their footsteps he knew they were following him.

Once inside Bentley and Sly took off their hats but Danny kept his on, which made Sly frown, Danny ignored him and sat down on the couch "There was an assassin on the roof who was trying to shoot Sly, he managed to escape but at least he didn't get a chance to shoot." Danny said in a monotone, unconsciously tugging his cap down.

Sly however tugged the cap off and saw the headwound, he sighed "Danny, you should tell me if you're hurt." he said in a low voice.

Just as he was about to go and get some inticeptic Danny said "I'm pathetic."

He turned to look at him just as Murray asked "What are you talking about, you fought an assassin head-on!"

"I can't use the cane to fight!" Danny yelled, looking up with tears in his eyes "I can do almost anything with it, but I cannot fight with it, I'm useless and I let the filthy rat get away because I. Can't. Fight." he slumped on the couch, drawing his knees up and hugging the m close, burying his face in them "I can do anything but fight, I don't deserve to be called Cooper."

"Don't say that." Danny looked up to see Sly kneeling in front of him "You're talented in a different way, you don't have to know how to fight with the cane, you're not the fighting type really. You're my brother, Danny, and you're only 16, you have time to learn."

They didn't bring it up again, and sometime during the night Danny climbed out a window and ran around.

"Ringtail!" rang a yell in the night.

Danny stopped to see Carmelita standing on the roof beside the one he was on with her gun drawn "Nope, sorry, wrong sibling!" he called.

"Sibling?" she asked, then looked closer and spotted the differences.

"Yeah, I'm Danny! You Inspector Carmelita Fox?" he asked, although he knew already.

"What's it matter to you?" She asked, lowering the pistol a little, not too keen to shoot a teenager.

"You're the officer that royally jailed Mugshot, thanks for that by the way." he said, staning on the edge.

"Why are you thanking me?" The woman asked confused.

Suddenly Danny was right in front of her, taking out a picture of his mother from his backpack, he had at least ten. He handed it over to the surprised fox.

"Constable Cynthia Volfe, killed on duty while trying to arrest the gangster Mugshot. Shot by said gangster before backup could arrive... she was our mother..." Danny said sadly, swallowing "I never knew her..."

Carmelita looked at the boy and couldn't find it in herself to even try and arrest him. If his mother hadn't died he might actually be a police officer. He'd had the chance to run, but instead he'd stayed and thanked her for arresting Mugshot. She could see why he was thankful.

"You're welcome, Danny." she said with a soft smile, not holding any anger towards the boy who was just following his brother.

Danny smiled at her and ran away, happy that he was on her good side.


	9. Chapter 9 Enter India

Danny stretched as they walked out of the plane they'd been stuck in for hours. Now they were in India, where the second member of the Claww Gang was, Rajan. Rajan had Clockverk's wings as decoration in his newly bought "Ancestral palace", snort, what a joke. Well, it waas mostly to show off the Clockverk wings, the symbol of Clockverk. The thought made him shudder so he tried not to think of it. Rajan was a self-made-man who grew up in the slums of Calcutta selling illegal spices. Honestly Danny hadn't really listened to the backstory but he knew the basics. He'd been made a member of the Claww Gang because of the spice he grew and sold, the spice was illegal sinse it made the consumer go into a fit of rage if they ate the spice too much.

The gang made a safehouse out of a cave just outside the small city because they couldn't get in... there was a drawbridge... and it was up... great, they had to find a different way to get in. And what did that entail? Either him or Sly having to sneak in, well, Danny didn't want to do it so...

"Have fun!" Danny yelled and shoved his big brother out of the lair, running back inside quickly.

Sly just sighed and, avoiding the elephant with searchlights, sneaked over to the stream which became a waterfall a little down the stream. There were some pointy rocks there and Sly had a feeling he knew what he had to sinse he wasn't sure he pulled out his binocucom to talk to Bentley, once he saw Bentley's face he waited for instructions.

"Ah, so you decided on who went." Bentley said, not seeing Danny sneaking behind him back inside.

"Yea, no. Danny just pushed me out and ran back inside before I could protest." Sly replied, mock-angry.

"Oh well, with the drawbridge up the only way across that river is on those conical rocks. Do you remember how to spire jump?" Bentley said, getting down to business.

"What? You think I'd forget one of the Cooper family's greatest thief moves? Whenever I'm near pointed objects I just need to jump and twist to preform a ninja spire landing." Sly said with an incredulous eyebrow-raise.

"Yup, now let's see it in action." Bentley said, dismissing him to go over the river, he then needed to proceed to a point which had been marked to recieve more info on how to actually get to the place to take recon photos.

Putting away the binocucom he jumped, twisted and landed perfectly on the pointy rock, he then did the same to the next rock before jumping on land and jumping onto another rock and then climbing up a vine to get to the walkway on top of the wall. Once there her ran towards where he could see a vine connecter to a rattlesnake statue which was almost next to the holo-marked area where he needed to go. He made his way to the holo-mark and, after getting further instructions from Bentley, climbed with the help of the surrounding trees up onto the balcony. Next he'd just have to sneak in and take pictures without getting caught, piece of cake.

Sly cursed his luck as he ran, with an obvious limp, into the safehouse. Breathing a sigh of relief he crashed on the couch, taking off his hat and putting his foot on the table. He'd landed wrong when a snake had unexpectedly popped out of a bush, making him twist his ankle.

Danny popped out of nowhere with a deadpan look "What happened now?" he asked.

Sly swatted at him but answered "Nothing, I just landed wrong, nothing happened. Chill, you've been paranoid ever since Paris."

Danny stared at him with an incredulous look "If I let my guard down I won't be prepared when something actually happens." he retaliated.

The following facepalm was so loud even a guard on the outside looked around quizzically.

**Sorry it's so short, but seriously? Only two reviews for the last chapter? I'm kinda disappointed, does little me need to remind you in the end of every chapter? If this keeps up writers block will come 'round the corner and I can't heal it by reading another fic 'cause this is. One. Of. A. Kind. Capiche?**


	10. Chapter 10 Danny's a gunslinger

**I'm thankful for all the reviews, really. And some even made me stop and think... So how would you, my dear readers, feel about introducing my own character, Elle? If you like the idea, what "species" should she be? Wolf, cat, fox or something else? I'm leaning toward the cat and wolf since, well, Carmelita is a fox and I don't really want to make a Mary Sue if you catch my drift. I was thinking that she was saved by Sly's and Danny's mom and that's why she became a police officer.**

**Oh, and a comment about the Contessa chapter made me wanna comment on it. I was thinking that the rat with red eyes from chapter 4**** would make an appearance. I'm not saying what's gonna happen but let's just say... Danny's gonna hate me.**

**Dealer: *nods* He'll totally want to overshadow you and make you do the chicken dance.**

**Anyhow, this is all I'm gonna say, and please answer the questions up there, it'll be a big help.**

**Happy reading and remember to review.**

Danny was happily sneaking around town, searching for a place to practice, he wouldn't be needed until later, after Murray destroyed Rajan's helicopters. Danny would then need to let loose Rajan's elephants and get the gems for a sawblade. But now, Danny was seeking for a training place for his guns. He'd made them with the help of Bentley, they channeled his ecto-energy and cryo-energy into ectoplasmic/cryo bullets, and had the trademark Cooper curve at the ends. He'd read the whole book of Thevius Raccoonus and he'd liked Tenessee "Kid" Cooper's guns, he still had his cane but it had a strap on his back to put it in when he used his guns. The guns were white and lit up green and blue in a few places when in use.

When he finally found a deserted part of the town -under the bridge actually, the place was in ruins- he started training. He found that his aim was only a little rusty and he could control the texture of the "bullets", the ecto-bullets he could make to blow up and he could make the ice-bullets freeze things over. He was so concentrated he didn't even notice the pair of red eyes watching him from a distance. A distance that a normal person wouldn't see anything but faint flashes of blue and green. The white rat smirked, showing pure white teeth, sharp as razors. Soon, he would make his move. Soon, the game of chess would be over. **(Anyone? It's kinda obvious?)**

Danny twirled the guns and shoved them into their respective holsters with a grin, he loved shooting. And now he wouldn't be so useless in a fight like he'd been in Paris. As he made his way towards the place where the elephants were kept he saw flashes in the sky which meant that Murray was succeeding in his job with the old gun.

Sly was bored, he'd been grounded from jobs for the remaining time since he didn't have super healing powers. The fact that Bentley turned into a mother hen when one of them got hurt didn't help. The last time he'd went all-out dinosaur-momma was when Sly had been in that room that started filling with poisonous gas. Bentley had yelled at him for an hour and he hadn't been allowed to leave the safehouse for a week.

**Yes, I know most of this was author's note but bare with me, writers block is a bitch**

**And remember to vote in the reviews**


	11. Chapter 11 Danny's thoughts

**Congrats to Phantom Trainer, you've succesfully guessed the identity of the rat.**

Danny slumped on the couch, exhausted. Sly raised an eyebrow at his brother, amused. Danny looked like he wanted to sleep.

"'ts no' funny." came the muffled voice of the younger Cooper, tail twitching in annoyance "Neyla can't dance as well as she thinks, and those stupid elephants kept throwing me off. It took ages to get all six gems." he then said clearer, having lifted his head from the cushion.

This made Sly start laughing hysterically, thus missing Danny looking away, obviously troubled. Truth was, Danny was scared. Neyla reminded him too much of Vlad, not that he told anyone. Actually, he hadn't told the guys anything about the frootloop and he wanted to keep it that way. Back to the matter of Neyla, she was making him wary, and he'd long since stopped ignoring gut feelings.

Shaking his head he took one of his guns and started to take it apart and assemble it again. Soon their last operation would be put in motion and the Clockverk wings would be theirs. It would be risky, as the place was _crawling_ with undercover cops. There was Neyla, the Contessa and Carmelita, and who know how many others. He was nervous, he didn't want to ruin anything for his brother.

Glancing at his brother before standing up and sitting at the table, looking outside. He needed to think, should he tell them more about his life before coming back? Or should he ignore it and try to make new memories?

Sly, Bentley and Murray weren't as oblivious as Danny thought. They were aware of the fact that Danny evaded mentioning his old life, and they didn't want to push it. He was, after all, their little brother even though only Sly was related to him. The years following the fire were hard on them, they kept waiting for Danny to appear with a new drawing to show them or telling them to stop scheming and go to bed before they were checked on. But he never did and it took a long time before they got over it.

Except, they never did. And when Danny came back, they realised that, they'd never gotten over his death, and nothing had changed, not for them.

But it had for Danny, and slowly they started to notice that. This wasn't the same kid, this was a much older, much more mature Danny, and they didn't even know how he'd become so mature.

They wouldn't ask.

They wouldn't push.

But that didn't mean they didn't want answers.

Danny puffed out a small breath that moved his hair out of his face, he didn't like this, he really, really didn't like this, nope, not at all. And yet he was the only one who could do it. Damn Sly for twisting his ankle. He really didn't want to trick Carmelita, but what choice did he have? Then an idea popped in his head, he could give her information. And no one would know.

Walking up to the woman he said "Miss Fox, I believe you owe me a dance." and extended a hand.

"Finally, I thought you left." Carmelita answered, putting her hand in his.

"I was just waiting for the right moment" Danny said before the music started playing.

As they started dancing Danny whispered "They have no idea what they've stolen."

"What?" was the whispered answer from his partner.

"The Claww Gang, they have no idea what they have in their hands."

"And you do?"

"No, but my brother does, and so do you, at least you have a hunch."

Carmelita narrowed her eyes "I helped taking it down, he was the leader of the fiendish five, a notorious criminal gang I arrested." she then smiled "But I guess you knew that, is my disguise that bad?"

"No." Danny said as he spun her around "I just know your face... and the face of your mother. You look a lot like her, though she had red hair, not blue."

"My mother?" Carmelita asked, raising an eyebrow "How do you know her?"

Danny looked into her eyes, still focusing on the dancing and said in a grave tone "When the Fiendish Five broke into our home, our dad hid my brother and me in the closet. After all was trashed, our heritage stolen and our father killed, they left. Soon the police came, but none cared that we'd just lost the last of our family... nine cops, only one cared enough to comfort two kids that were orphaned. Delyla Fox was the only thing that kept us going."

"You seem familiar, are you a police officer?" Carmelita asked after a moment of silence.

"No, more of a detective, bust the crook, leave 'em for the cops to find along with evidence. I'm new at it, but still." he said, while discreetly looking at the statue, Murray was already at the top with the wings, so all Danny had to do was wait for the song to end.

As if on que, the music stopped and Danny moved away from Carmelita, after slipping a rose and Sly's card into her hair "We'll meet again." was all he said before slipping into the crowd.

He winced when he heard the roar of "Cooper!" as he threw away the bow-tie and quickly changed clothes. Donning the green cap he jumped out the window and onto a passing elephant and then proceeded to run along the rooftops until he finally came to the van. Just as he jumped inside Murray started to come around the corner, Danny kept the backdoors open until Murray threw the wings inside. After the doors were closed Murray jumped behind the wheel and off they went. Looking out the window Danny thought he saw a pair of red eyes, but in a blink they were gone. Shrugging it off and turnin ghis head, he never saw the bat silhouetted against the moon.

"Soon, little badger. You _**will**_ be_** mine**_."

**At least it's longer than the last chapter. Remember to help me by reviewing.**


	12. Ch 12 In which Danny's gut was right

**First some notes, FI-HI-HINALLY! Someone got who it was. Oh and Leviathan Tamer, we think alike, I like.**

Rajan had to escape his own party when Carmelita revealed herself and started arresting people left, right and center. Completely humiliated, Rajan fled into the jungle. It took a while, but after a brief stop in Bollywood so that Murray could be a part of a musical, how the guys managed to pull that off, Danny would never know, they found Rajan in an old abandoned temple he used to grow the illegal spice plant. But there was more in the jungle than just the tiger and his operation, Rajan also had Clocwerks heart there and the heart was bringing them along with it.

Danny wasn't sure what it was, but he felt like something was going to go very wrong. So far they'd destroyed Rajan's elephant antenna, bugged his office, stolen a giant diamond, stolen blueprints, destroyed the spice grinding stone... yeah, the operation would soon be done. But he had a feeling that something was going to go wrong, big time.

Danny was sitting on the couch which had seen better days, there were so many holes he was surprised the thing hadn't fallen apart yet, fiddling with his mask and staring at it. He had started to doubt if he wanted this, if he really wanted to be a thief. Did he really want to steal? Even if it was from master criminals who they led the police to. Sometimes he really wanted to throw the mask over his shoulder and sign up for a police academy and not look back. But then he would look at the guys and he found himself unable to leave. He had finally come home. He'd dreamed of this for so long, being with his brother, his family. So why was he afraid?

Danny sighed as he put his mask on once again, soon someone would walk in and they would ask questions. It was hard to get alone time when living together with three guys. At least they were eating right, none of the guys knew how to cook and Danny had to survive at the Fentons so he had to learn how to cook. Now everyone was eating real food and not living on take-out.

Bentley came in, his hat crookedly resting on top of his head.

"What happened?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A piece of the dam hit the chopper and it crashed and then I fell down the tower, I think my shield is bruised." Bentley said, trying to look at his back.

Danny just snickered, forgetting for the time being all his doubts as Murray, Sly and Bentley started plotting. Well, Bentley started his slideshow and told everyone what they had to do. Danny was going to sit up in a tree and play sniper while Murray was going to open the elephant mouth, Bentley would fly in his new toy and Sly would deliver explosives to the door to empty the pool and flood the templegrounds.

Danny climbed up a vine and into a tree where he could see almost everything, he grinned as he took out his new gun, perfect for sniping. He spotted Murray at the elephant mouth, slowly opening it. Looking into the sky at the sound of explosions he saw Bentley shooting glowing doohickeys that Danny suspected would be bad if they hit Murray. Soon there were none left and Danny saw his brother transporting the barrelbomb towards his target.

Danny chuckled "Barrel!" he whisper-shouted, quoting another person that didn't exist in his home-world. He'd confused the guys many times by quoting someone that didn't exist, he could probably release a CD full of songs that weren't written here. Shaking his head and focusing on the scene of Rajan bellowing at Sly for destroying his temple he failed to notice the shadowy form behind him before it was too late. He spun around just as a dart imbedded itself into his neck. Ripping it out he shot an ectoblast at the figure, a white rat? Before he tumbled out of the tree and into a bush. He quickly crawled to a safer location, hidden unless you had a tracker which Bentley, Murray and Sly posessed, thus missing the brawl between Murray and Rajan, and the capture of two of his family members.

Bentley was almost in full-blown panic-mode. Murray, Sly and Carmelita had been arrested by the Contessa because of the backstabbing harlot Neyla. On top of that, Danny wasn't answering his binocucom, so something had to be terribly wrong with him. Bentley ran, barely checking the tracker as he flew over paths, bushes and rocks to find the little raccoon the guys cared so much about. He would never nforgive himself if Danny was gone, he didn't want to be alone. When he did find Danny he was shocked to see the dart in his hand and the trickle of blood coming from his neck. Quickly applying first aid to the wound and taking the dart for analyzing he started dragging Danny to a safer spot.

After confirming that the substance in the dart was non-lethal he sat patiently beside the younger Cooper and waited for him to wake.

When Danny first came to he panicked at his blurry vision, the face of the rat still vivid in his mind's eye. He slowly relaxed as he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Bentley?" he whispered, blinking.

"Danny! I was getting worried, why did you have a dart filled with sleeping-agents?" the turtle with glasses asked.

The young raccoon slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead, willing the headache to go away "Ugh, there was this white rat... I umm, didn't geet a good look at him but it's his dart... god my head." it was then that Danny noticed that only he and Bentley were there, there wasn't a sign of anyone, not guards, not police, not Rajan and most importantly, not Murray or Sly "Bentley... where are Murray and Sly?"

"Well, Neyla betrayed us and Carmelita, Sly, Murray and Carmelita were led away in chains and that's the last that I've seen of them." Bentley said, nervous.

At first there was silence, then Danny's grip on his rifle tightened as his head lowered and his breathing became deeper and noisier. Then he looked up, eyes glowing green "C'mon Bentley, let's hunt some junglecat."

**Sorry for the wait, school really takes a lot of time and energy.**


	13. Ch 13 Danny and Bentley save the gang

**First of all, I'm really sorry it took so long, but school and illness are a bitch and then I was travelling a little and couldn't take my computer with me.**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

Once they finally got to the car and Danny drove to a safer place after Bentley almost crashed the van like sixteen times. Finally Bentley gave up on driving a stick-gear and let Danny take over and Danny, having driven the Fenton RV found the van easy to drive. It took some time, but Bentley finally processed enough info to find out where their family was being held. Contessa was high up in Interpol and the most violent and smart criminals went to her for some hypno-therapy. If they didn't act soon, Sly and Murray would be selling shoes and probably wouldn't even recognize their old pals. And that was the one thing Danny was most afraid of, he'd just gotten home, he couldn't lose Sly.

"Danny, maybe you should take a break." Bentley said to his younger brother in all but blood.

"I can't loose him!" Danny yelled, before slapping a hand over his mouth.

Bentley wasn't shocked he said "him" instead of "them", no matter what, Sly would always come first to Danny, due to relation "I know Danny, we'll get him back." they'd be getting Sly back first, then Danny would be able to focus on Murray.

Bentley looked back at the door, hoping Danny wouldn't do anything stupid while he was doing recon. That in mind the little turtle started running, sneaking and hiding in barrels and under carriages in order to get to the point he was going to do recon from.

And then be completely appalled.

"Inconceivable! She's no health care professional. Why, that's the most heinous crime I've ever heard of! Putting inmates into hypnosis, so they'll tell where they've stashed their loot. It dishonors both law enforcement and thieves at the same time!" Bentley raved while Danny listened through his earpiece in a catatonic state.

"She's gonna break their minds..." Danny whispered, seeing in his minds eye a red orb and a crazy clown-like madman.

"We gotta figure out a way to break Sly out of "The hole"." Bentley said, starting to make his way back to the hideout.

It didn't take long for Bentley to figure out what to do, though he'd have to do it alone, Danny was in no state to try and help because, firstly, the sleeping drug hadn't worn off completely and he got dizzy because of it and secondly, his emotional state was wobbly at best.

Meanwhile Sly wasn't doing any better, six days and six nights he'd been in this box with no way to escape, he wasn't ashamed to admit he was crying sometimes. Not that there'd be anyone to admit it to. He just hoped that Bentley and Danny were okay, they hadn't been captured along with him and Murray but there was no information that came into "The Hole". For all he knew they were locked up too and soon their brains would become mush. No offence but the Contessa was ruthless when she wanted to be, he'd seen one of her more aggressive hypno-therapy-sessions. The guy was completely catatonic when he was wheeled away.

Sly's head snapped up when he heard the familiar sound of Bentley's RC chopper's bombs. Bentley had come to rescue him! Sly crawled to the small hole in the door to peer out, when he saw the red lazer sensors shutting off he dashed outside and took his binocucom with shaky hands and lifted it up to his face. He almost cried when he saw Bentley's face.

"Sly! Can you read me?!" Bentley asked.

"How I've missed that sensuous voice of yours." Sly answered, joking in order to cover up just how scared he'd been.

"Save the jocular comments for later. Do you see that hook above the train?" Bentley said, just wanting Sly to come back as soon as possible.

"Yeah?"

"It's your only means of escape, you can use your cane to swing yourself onto the train and come home... I've already established a safehouse and downloaded the GPS coordinates into your binocucom."

"Wow, already? You've really thought of everything."

"Don't I allways?"

"Yeah, you do, thanks for busting me out, Bentley."

"Oh, you know the old saying, "If you can't count on a friend to bust you out of jail, what kind of a friend are they?"."

"Truer words were never said... Wizard." Sly said, using the callname from Bentley's first time on the field.

Bnetley smiled before sighing "Just, be quick, Danny hasn't... just be quick."

Sly felt a cold feeling coil up in his stomach, what was wrong with Danny? Without further ado he jumped onto the metal box, hooked his cane with the hook and swung himself onto the train, how he hadn't noticed it penetrating the wall he'd never know. He made his way to the safehouse and walked in, keeping himself from braking the door down. On a ratty couch Danny was curled up around Sly's hat which Sly had lost in the jungle, Sly could see that his brother had cried and lost weight.

Sly sighed and kneeled beside Danny's head, taking the kid's cap off and pessing his hair. Danny turned into the touch, some tenseness leaving him. His unconcious mind registered that his brother was home and allowed him to relax after so long without him.


	14. Ch 14 Bentley needs better mission names

First thing Sly did when his brother woke up was getting him to eat.

After Danny let go of him ofcourse.

Sly was determined to get his brother back to a healthy weight. But there was something else he needed to do too.

"You can't do this every time I'm not here." Sly said to his brother, who was frowning at him.

"Do what? Care? Worry? Fear for your life? Yours?" Danny countered while Bentley looked back and forth, as if following a tennis match.

"You can't sink into depression like this, you can't be this dependant on me for the rest of your life!" Sly yelled.

"IT'S ALL I HAVE!" Danny roared, shaking with surpressed rage "It's all I've had, for eleven years. _Eleven_ _years_ of hanging on to the thought of _you_. Hoping that when I come back _you_ will be with me again. I can't go through that again, I can't loose you when I've finally, _finally_, gotten back to you." Danny's eyes were tearing up but he refused to let the tears fall "So don't you dare Sly, don't you dare tell me how to react when the last link to mom and dad gets captured. Don't you dare." Danny's voice started wavering "Being with Bentley isn't the same, I do love the guys, they're like brothers to me, but they wouldn't be _you_. Can't you understand that? You come first to me, no matter what."

Bentley knew he should feel insulted at that but the family bond that the Coopers shared was legendary, some Coopers stopped stealing because their family needed them more. He knew that even though Sly never gave any indication of it, he'd pick Danny first too. It was a fact, a sad fact, but still a fact. Both he and Murray knew that.

Sly sighed "Well, I guess I should head out."

Danny however had other plans and ran past him, yelling "Sorry, no, this one's mine!" and slammed the door behind himself.

Bentley and Sly blinked at the sudden change and Bentley grinned, Danny was back.

Danny was practically bouncing as he made his way towards the point downloaded into his binocucom. He had Sly back, time to get Murray. He knew this would take longer since they had to get Murray into solitary, where it would be easier to get him from. Danny almost doubted it but Bentley was usually right.

That did not mean he liked crawling through slimy sewage pipes, eugh. He finally, after crawling for a long time in a small space, came to the back of Murray's cell's wall.

"_I'm never doing this again." _he thought "Murray, hey Murray!" he whisper-yelled.

"Huh?" Murray ran to one side of the room "Danny?" he ran to the other "Where are you, buddy?"

"In the back wall!" Danny whisper yelled again.

Murray came lumbering over "Danny, oh I'm so glad to see you! They've been forcing me to eat meals covered in spice, and I'm starting to feel weird. You gotta get me outta here." Murray said, looking a little on the sick side.

Danny smiled "Don't worry, Bentley found a weakness in the solitary confinement cell. You get into enough trouble, get thrown in and we'll do the rest."

"Uh, allright, I guess if I beat up 50 guys it might be enough, just leave it to "The Murray"." Murray said and turned to go and beat people up.

Danny crawled out and promptly jumped into the water that was outside, wanting to feel a bit cleaner. He swam to shore where he shook off the water, also spitting some out.

"I am so not doing this again, eugh." he said to himself, wringing his tail to get it somewhat dry "Ok, next stop." he started looking around and spotted a holo mark with his binocucom titled "Lightning Action" sighing he muttered "Bentley and his operation names."

Danny started to climb and run towards the mark, not noticing someone watcing him.

The rat glared at the boy before transforming with the help of two black rings into a black bat, flying away.


	15. Ch 15 Trojan Tank fools all but one rat

**I hav eto say that I am really sorry that this chapter is late and short but school... You know... But guess what? Contessa and Vlad appear for a longer period than they have in the past chapters. Enjoy a (hopefully) less PMS-y chapter.**

Danny entered the Safe house with a scowl on his face, his fur standing on end and sending sparks up his cane. He was never doing anything with any connection to lightning, mark his words.

He glared at a snickering Bentley "I hate you right now." Danny said, tapping him with his cane while walking past him, sending a shock through the turtle.

Bentley didn't talk to him for the rest of the night. Sly had to hold his laughter when he came back, a sulking Bentley wasn't something you saw often after all.

Before Danny knew it, it was time to bust Murray out with the operation "Trojan Tank". Bentley would hijack a tank and Sly and Danny would crawl under it. Then they could make their way to the cellblock Murray was in and voila, jailbreak. Though the whole thing seemed like it would work, Danny wasn't too sure. He had a feeling something would go terribly wrong, not that he told the guys that, they were so hyped over getting Murray out. Don't get him wrong, he was too, but he still had that feeling that everything would go to Hell.

So far everything was fine, they'd gotten into the jail without much fuss and Danny was now waiting beside Bentley while Sly was "legging it", literally. Before long the gate opened and Sly dropped down next to them, what they found in the isolation cell was concerning. Murray was apparently hallucinating.

"Oh, that looks bad. I've never seen Murray like this." Bentley said.

"Yeah, he looks all twitchy and bug eyed." Sly continued.

"Hey Danny, you said he was being forced to eat spicey food." Bentley half asked Danny.

"Yeah, he said it made him feel weird." Danny said, not taking his eyes off the pink hippo.

"Well he looks weirded out, I doubt he even knows we're here." Bentley said, eyeing Murray before glancing at the computer behind him.

The next part of the dialouge went over Danny's head, the only thing he understood was that they had to turn on some hypno-do-hickeys to make Murray even more aggressive so that he'd break the door down. And then followed the epic bulldozing part where Sly ran away from Murray so that Murray would destroy the weird machines.

When the last machine was destroyed Danny jumped down and exclaimed faux-happily "I'm never doing that ever again!"

"Uhh, my head... Who? What? Is this heaven?" Murray asked, obviously relieved.

"Sorry pal, you're no angel." Sly said, crossing his arms with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Danny bit his tounge to not laugh, though his laughter died in his throat when he saw something move in the shadows. He turned to look closer but otherwise didn't move, he focused back on the guys just as Murray said "The Contessa, she's getting away!" that's when Danny noticed the Clockwerk heart-half.

"Where the hell did you keep that? In your ass?" he asked incredulously.

Bentley facepalmed "Not now Danny, Murray, you think you can open those gates so we can chase after her?"

"You betcha, pal!" Murray exclaimed and ran to the crankbar on the left, soon her was lifting it and Danny and the others watched as the first gate rose.

Not one of them saw the black vampire-bat with red eyes in the shadows. It smirked, fangs glinting in the dark as it slowly faded just before Danny glanced back, fur standing up.

"Danny! C'mon!" Sly called as they ran through the now opened doorway.

Danny glanced back once more before following, dread settling over him, something was going to go wrong.

Something did go wrong, though not in the way Danny thought it would. As they chased after the Contessa and fought against her exploding spiders Danny once again felt someone watching them. This time the person acted too. Before Danny could even yell a rag was held against his mouth and nose as another one gripped his arm. As his eyes drooped and his muscles shut down he saw a hand take hold of his cane before it could clatter against the ground before laying in down. He was then slung over someone's shoulder and in the back of his mind something told him that this seemed familiar. As his brain shut down one word came to mind, but by then it was already too late.

_Vlad._


	16. Chapter 16 Frootloops and hypnosis

Ch 16

Sly, Bentley and Murray would later mentally beat themselves up for not noticing that Danny was gone, being so used to it being only three of them. When they caught up with Contessa she jumped on a blimp and they had to stop. Then Sly spotted someone on board. A huge black bat with red eyes, a black cape and a white tunic stood there with a sinister smirk on his face, that wasn't what made Sly go white as a sheet and try to jump on board even though he knew the blimp was too far away, it was the sight of his baby brother, unconscious in the bat's arms, cane nowhere in sight.

"DANNY!"

The cruel laugh that came from the bat would haunt Sly until they found Danny and if he sometimes after that woke up in the middle of the day due to nightmares he told no one.

Meanwhile Danny was glaring at his captor, he'd been chained to the wall behind him and his shoulders were hurting.

The black bat smirked and turned into a white rat "Hello, little badger, or should I say little raccoon? I never thought that you were part of the Cooper clan, Daniel."

"Go fuck yourself frootloop." Danny snarled, hatred shining in his eyes.

Vlad laughed and exited the room. Danny growled from his place on the floor and looked over at his cellmate with sad eyes. Carmelita Montoya Fox was also there, she was at the moment being brainwashed by Contessa. Unsuccessfully. Carmelita had a very strong mind even though Contessa was using what Danny assumed were the Clockverk eyes.

Danny closed his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek, it was several days later and he was scared. He didn't show it in front of Vlad or Contessa, but he was scared, scared that he'd never see his family again. He missed them so much and it had only been a week. He was sure that they were looking for him though, that was comforting.

When he opened his eyes again he caught a glimpse of something blue, turning his head he saw Sly sneaking out. Danny had to fight the bright grin that threathened to split his face. _They're here!_ Danny cackled madly in his head _Oh, Vlad, just you wait..._

Sly was very close to tell Bently to screw himself and save Danny and Carmelita without a plan. He didn't like how beaten up his brother looked., there was dried blood on his little brother's fur and he could see bruises too.

_Hang in there, Danny,_ he thought to himself, _we're coming._

**Ok, sorry for the wait and short chapter, but I give you this so hope you enjoy, school is awful.**


	17. Chapter 17 This wasn't in the plan!

**So sorry for the way too long wait, guys, but I got two other fics going on and... well... when your laptop just dies on you what can you do? The lack of reviews don't help either.**

**Anyway, ONWARDS! FOR VICTORY, FOR GLORY!**

Ch 17

You'd think he would've gone crazy by now. Only the thought of the gang still being out there had kept him doing so while stuck here. Often Danny found himself wondering if things would be the same after he got out of the tower, or if he would be treated like glass. The thought of the guys not trusting him after this had also sprung up in his mind but he'd quickly ignored it, knowing it would drive him insane. He had to believe in the guys, he had to trust the guys, he had to... get the fuck away from the insanely grinning Frootloop who was approaching him. There was the sound of air whooshing, a thud and a groan, Danny had managed to kick Vlad in "the holy place".

"_He he, dirty moves, the bad guys never suspect them from the good guys."_ His smile slipped off his face as he stared at the red swirly orb which had entered his line of sight _"Fuck."_

Meanwhile at the hideout, the gang were discussing the unnkown bat they'd seen in the re-education tower.

"I don't understand, it's as if he doesn't exist! I've searched everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_, and I still can't find anything!" Bentley was raging and would've pulled his hair out if he had any.

"Calm down Bentley, stressing over this won't help Danny." Sly said, trying to be the voice of reason even though he was worried about his brother.

The bat had been looming over an unconscious Danny and Sly bet his cane on that it was his fault his brother was in that state.

"_I swear"_ he'd growled when he got back from the tower _"I will break his wings for laying a hand on my brother."_

It was soon time for Operation: High Road. Murray would shut off the spotlights, enabling Neyla's tanks to cross the bridge, after Bentley instructed them to do so in Neyla's voice, then Sly would get Bentley onto a blimp and proceed to the tower where Bentley would hack the computer, setting Carmelita and Danny free. Danny slumped forwards, his arms falling to his sides wile Carmelita grabbed her equipment and chased the Contessa out of the room. Sly and Bentley jumped down on the floor, Bentley going to the brainwashing machine and Sly going over to his brother.

Sly tilted his brother's head up and could see dried blood from half-healed cuts and bruises all over his face. The sight caused the raccoon to growl and his hairs stood at end when he saw Danny's wrists, which were also bloody. The green shirt was torn in a couple of places and the striped tail was missing fur in a few places. He was going to kill that son of a-

"Stand clear, Sly, this might have a larger blast than anticipated."

Sly was snapped out of his murderous thoughts by Bentley's voice and without a second thought scooped Danny up and ran to the opening in the wall, he managed to lay Danny down on the floor of the opening before the explosion went off.

"Bentley! You ok?" Sly called as the air was filled with dust, obscuring his view.

"This is no place for an asthmatic..." came the almost sarcastic reply "But I've located one of the Clockverk Eyes, can you find the other one?"

Instead of Sly answering, they heard the voice of Neyla "No worries chaps, it's safely in hand."

"Neyla?" Sly exclaimed.

"Thanks for clearing out the Contessa... nothing I did could pry her away from the Clockverk eyes. Hmm, one should be enough for the old bird. Ta-ta." she said before turning and running through the doorway.

Sly started after her before stopping and turning to Bentley "Take the eye and Danny and escape on the blimp, I'll handle Neyla." he said before sprinting after the two-faced woman.

"But?... The plan!?... it... this wasn't in the plan!" Bentley yelled after him.

**Sorry it's not much but it's something. No complaints pelase, I am so close to erupting like a volcano right now.**


	18. Chapter 18 Brother against brother

**The chapter you've all been waiting for, Epic bossbattles of fanfiction, Danny Cooper VS Sly Cooper BEGIN!**

Bentley had no idea how he'd managed to get Danny into the blimp, but he had and he was glad for it. Now he just had to shoot down Neyla's airsupport and make sure Danny didn't fall overboard. I was a long way down and the raccon would either die on impact with the ground or drown in the water, both options were unacceptable. As the last plane went down Bentley cheered and turned around, only to freeze when he saw Danny was awake, now, normally, this would've been a good thing. Problem was, Danny's eyes weren't blue and neither did he look aware of his surroundings. Blood red eyes stared back at Bentley and a painfully blank face was what took up Bentley's field of vision. Slowly, mechanically, Danny raised his hand, not even moving his palm to face him as it lit up with green energy.

"D-Danny." He began, backing away "It's me, Bentley, y-you wouldn't hurt a turtle in eyeglasses, wouldja?" he tried, only stuttering a little.

But Danny didn't seem to hear him, in fact, it didn't look like Danny was actually doing anything, as if his mind was asleep and his body was moving on it's own. Before he coudl fire though, an electric blast hit the blimp, tossing both of them to the side. Bentley closed his eyes, sure Danny would take the opportunity to strike... but the blow never came. Opening his eyes he saw Danny staring at him, hands once again at his sides, not ignited with an ectoblast. Then Danny turned, picked up his cane which they had brought along, and jumped off the descending blimp. The green cap was the last thing Bentley saw before the blimp crashed, then his vision was filled with the blimp's crushed balloon and flames.

Sly panted as he picked up the Clockverk eye again, he'd had to chase Neyla and beat up the Contessa twice, worst of all was that the second time he had to fight off hypnosis, which was hard and made him feel dirty inside. Jumping down from the tall roof he landed on the lower roof, shuddered and was about to leave for the rendezvous point when he spotted something glinting in the shadows. Squinting he saw that it was a silver hooked cane, Danny's cane.

Looking closer he could see his brother in the shadows "Danny? What are you doing here?" he asked, walking closer.

His brother looked up and Sly froze, his hair standing at end, instead of ice blue eyes, a pair of blood red irises glowed in the darkness. Danny took a step forward and was now out of the shadows, he raised his cane and crouched, ready for battle.

"Danny?"

"He can't hear you."

Sly whirled around, looking for the voice and spotting a lone figure on the roof where Contessa lay uncoscious. The figure was silhouetted against the moon, but Sly could see the ruby red eyes staring at him with dark amusement, that's when Sly realised who it was.

"You!" Sly snarled, gripping his cane.

The black bat laughed "Yes, me." he said, unfurling his wings.

Sly glanced at his brother, who hadn't moved a muscle, only his tail was moving and even then it wasn't much "What did you do to him?" Sly demanded.

The bat smirked and lifted one of his arms, revealing a red chrystall ball clenched in hsi hand, something akin to smoke was swirling inside it and it was glowing red. The exact same red Danny's eyes were at the moment.

"Not much, it's funny how one glorified orb of mineral can do so much. Ensnaring the mind of a ghost, even just a halfa, is all too easy."

Sly watched helplessly as Danny looked ahead with soulless eyes, not even a spark of recognition entering them as they looked at their supposed-to-be mirror images. There was no sign of life in those red orbs and Sly was suddenly afraid that they'd been too late, that he'd lost his brother forever.

"Daniel," he heard faintly, too focused on his brother who was stadning in front of him like a stranger "attack."

Sly almost didn't dodge, almost. But he did and the only thin hit was his blue cap, which lay on the ground, cut in half by the blow from the Cooper cane. Turning around he saw Danny skidding to a halt before turning around and lunging again, the movement unnatural in every way, Danny never held his cane like that, he also never fought with it, the moves were both smooth and mechanical, telling Sly that his little brother was not in control. This time instead of dodging, Sly met the blow head on with his own cane.

"Danny! Snap out of it!" he yelled, holding his cane in front of himself, keeping his brother's cane away from his face, where it had been aimed.

But Danny didn't react, instead he knocked Sly's cane to the side andtried to blast his brother with a green-lit hand, Sly rolled out of the way, leaving a scorchmark in the ground and the smell of singed fur, the Clockverk eye had also come loose and was no longer on Sly's back. Danny didn't stop there. He lunged and swiped with his cane over and over again as Sly rolled away, the metal hit the ground with every swipe causing an eerie series of clinks as Sly's heart beat loudly echoed in his ears. Soon Sly sat up and crawled backwards, only to find himself between the wall and Danny.

Danny lifted his cane slowly, still not showing any emotion, the moonlight made the polished metal of the Cooper cane flash and Sly closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.

Except, it never came.

"What are you waiting for? Finish him!" Sly heard the bat yell.

Opening his eyes Sly could for the first time see emotion on his little brother's face, there was a slight frown and his arm, which was holding his cane aloft, was shaking, as if he was forcing it to stay there.

Slowly, gently, Sly extended his arm towards Danny "Danny? It's me, Sly. You remember me, right little brother?"

Something flickered in those cold, red eyes, which made him conntinue "I know you can hear me Danny, come back. Bentley and Murray have been worried sick. And I... I can't lose you again. Come back."

As Sly spoke, Danny was battling the chrystal ball's hold. He couldn't do this, he couldn't kill his own brother.

_**Yes you can,**_ the sinister voice that sounded like Dan hissed _**all it takes is one blow and you'll be the master thief.**_

_But I don't want to be a thief,_ Danny thought, forcing his hand to drop the silver hooked cane _I never did,_ he continued as he sunk to his knees.

Danny didn't know it, but his face had turned to a mix between shock, nausea and fear as his eyes flickered from red to blue, but Sly didn't move either, since his brother had turned his face away and he couldn't see his eyes anymore.

"Danny?" Sly asked, starting to rise up.

He froze when a green gloved hand reached for the silver hooked Cooper cane and the owner stood up, face still hidden, his whole body was tense, prepared to attack. And attack he did. Like lighting, Danny lunged, swung and hit his target.

The red chrystal ball shattered on impact with the cane and the black bat stumbled backwards.

**That was epic if I do say so myself :D please enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19 Unknowns and new information

**Hey Saiyan Moon Goddess, good news! I fixed Vlad's description, he turns from white rat to black bat, like how his hair changes, thanks for pointing that out.**

Vlad stumbled back, holding his hand and glaring at the little raccon with a white ear.

"You can mess with me, you can mess with my mind, but when you involve my family I draw the line. Just when I thought you couldn't possibly sink any lower, this happens. Mind you, I had no idea you had a way of getting here too." Danny said, voice dripping with venom.

Vlad had descended from his high perch as he watched Danny and Sly fight, so they were all standing on the same level, which meant Sly could hear every word.

"How the hell did you get here?" Danny spat, pointing the very sharp tip of his cane at Vlad's face.

Vlad smirked, "Did you think you were the only one originally from here? I've been travelling between dimensions for years. But I never would've thought that the little Cooper raccon and my little Badger were the same boy. This makes it all better. Tell me, boy, did you ever wonder just how the Fiendish Five found out where you lived?" Vlad asked, smiling nastily.

Danny paled and stumbled backwards "No..."

Vlad smirked and hissed "Oh yes... all it took to kill my greatest rival and destroy his sons' lives was one little exchange, your address... for half of what my fortune in the other world is at the moment."

Danny had started shaking and tears were streaming down his face, then with an enraged roar he attacked Vlad, who had an "oh shit" expression on his face as he dodged the furious swipes of the silver Cooper family heirloom until Vlad was backed off the roof. After a second or two of freefall he twisted around and opened his wings, gliding to safety.

Back on the roof, Danny had sunk to his knees and was sobbing, hands fisted in his shirt. He didn't hear Sly walking up behind him but he did feel when the elder raccoon pulled him into a hug. Danny buried his face in the blue fabric of Sly's shirt as he cried, not minding Sly stroking his hair, his cap having fallen off in his furious swiping at Vlad.

After a while he quieted down and lifted his head to look at the destroyed blue cap "I'll get you a new one." he croaked, wiping his nose.

Sly laughed faintly, lifting Danny up "Let's go home."

Both Bentley and Murray were happy to see Danny again, though all of them felt uneasy after hearing Sly's explanation of what happened. This Vlad character was more sinister than they'd thought.

"Now I know how they knew." Sly said, petting the black hair his his brother's head, the left white ear twitching, making Sly smile a little "I always wondered how they found out. To be honest, I never thought someone actually sold them that information. Dad never mentioned this Vlad guy, so I wonder how they clashed so badly."

Bentley shrugged "Your dad might have stolen something from him. Vlad's a criminal after all."

Sly hummed, not saying anything as he looked to the sky, the fullmoon shining in contrast to the almost black sky. He wondered how much there was about his father that he didn't know. The cruel irony of the rat ratting hsi father out didn't escape him as they made their way out of the city and he had to split up from the guys to help Carmelita escape the city, but otherwise nothing more really happened.

When Danny woke up the gang was already out of the city, it went without saying that they took a vacation after the whole ordeal. Not only did they need time off, but Danny needed time to heal, mentally and physically.

Of course, eventully Danny had to share a bit of his past which he'd wanted to leave behind.

"Honestly, I should've known I wouldn't get rid of him, just my luck that Vlad's actually from here." Danny said, throwing a stick into the campfire as the others were either making hotdogs or smores "He's always been a nutter, never thought he was this bad though. Back in Amity he was this rich guy who'd gone to college with the elder Fentons and had a crush on Maddie while he hated Jack for causing him to have to go to the hospital and while Vlad was bedridden married Maddie. He's been trying to kill Jack, marry Maddie and have me as his son or apprentice since both of us are halfas. I'm much stronger than him though since my powers came from almost dying naturally and after that being infused with a huge amount of raw ectoplasm. Vlad just got blasted with it in the face." he continued to talk into the morning, speaking of all the plans he'd thwarted, the pranks, the victories and even about Him.

To say they were shocked was an understatement, they couldn't really imagine him as evil, even when he was being controlled by Vlad he hadn't been evil.

Danny just smiled at them "When I said you were all I have, I wans't kidding. I saw what happened when I was left with nothing. If that happens again, it's possible that I will burn the world to a crisp while pointing and laughing at it."

**I know it's short, but this is one fic that it is impossible for me to write long chapters for. But it's the content that matters, not the length, in my opinion as long as there are several chapters in the fic.**


	20. Chapter 20 be grateful for scraps

Next stop, Canada. Something everyone but Danny was not happy about. It was cold there. Which was exactly why Danny was grinning like a crazy person.

"Snow! And ice! This is heaven!" was what he'd exclaimed when they'd gotten to their destination.

Suffice to say, the others had only glared at him. Especially when Danny started a snowball fight. And won. Spectacularly.

It truly made a hilarious sight, Bentley headfirst in a snowdrift, legs kicking wildly with his hat on Danny's head, Murray inside a snowman with only his head and arms showing and Sly covered in snow, his tail looking very puffy while his entire body shook from him being wet and cold. Danny was immediately forgiven when he made everyone hot chocolate.

The Claww gang member they were after was called Jean Bison, who was using the Clockverk lungs and stomach, shudder, to power his trains. They found this out after Sly had eavesdropped on the caveman-like guy talking to someone on the radio. How the guy hadn't hear the _old, wooden_ cabin's door open was beyond him. Sometimes, Danny thought, logic just didn't apply. _**(because videogame logic, that's why)**_

Danny had gotten Sly a new hat, as promised, even though it didn't completely match the raccoon's shirt but Sly didn't mind, he'd only been grateful to have his brother back. Though what Danny had told them was still bouncing around his head. He wouldn't pretend to know what his brother had gone through or that he knew what his burden felt like, because even though Sly was a good person, he wasn't a hero, he was a thief, and he knew very well Danny wasn't, not really. But family meant everything to the Cooper clan, it was more important than morals, loot, or a successful heist. Sly wouldn't mind Danny becoming a cop, but he knew Danny wouldn't not as long as Sly was in business and Sly knew that it was likely that Danny would never get to fulfill his dream.

"What the hell was Bentley smoking when he planned this?" Danny said as he stared incredulously at the start-point Bentley had assigned to the job.

The only way to get to it was a ledge only he himself or Sly could sneak on without slipping and hitting their head on the train-tracks below.

He sighed before making his way over "The things I have to put up with..."

**Sorry, not much, but something. Did you know that reviews that do not consist of only the words "update, please" or "good job" actually help? No, of course you don't. Yeesh. The only reason I got this far with this chapter is because of Saiyan Moon Goddess**


End file.
